Happy New Year
by Dstine
Summary: OneShot : Une nouvelle année qui commence avec des jumeaux bourrés et un Ron un peu déboussollé à cause des événements qui surviennent. Venez jetter un oeil.


**Titre :** Happy new year

**Auteur : **Dstine

**Genre : **Yaoi 

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont pas à moi. TT

**Couple : **Surprise

**One-shot**

**Note :** Fic dédicacé à Bonnie. Un grand merci à Sahad pour la correction ainsi que les commentaires. Bonne lecture.

**Happy new year**

Ron sortit d'un pas mal assuré de la grande salle, encadré de ses deux frères, tout aussi joyeux l'un que l'autre. Ron avait du mal à marcher droit du fait qu'il tenait chacun des jumeaux par un bras en s'efforçant de les faire aller dans la même direction alors que ceux-ci s'évertuaient à aller dans des sens opposés.

" Bonne année Fred !"S'écria Georges.

- Bonne année Georges !" Répondit Fred.

- Vos gueules !" Beugla Ron.

- T'as vu Georges, il me vouvoie !" S'extasia Fred.

- Ta gueule.

- Bonne année Ron !" Beugla Fred.

- Bonne année Ronny !

- Vous la commencez bien, vous, la nouvelle année. Beurrés comme des cacahuètes.

- Je suis pas bourré.

- Mais non ! Je parie que tu sais même plus où est la salle commune.

- Si, elle est…" Fred se tourna sur lui même en regardant le plafond puis pointa un coin de son doigt. "Elle est là".

- Parfait, alors on y va.

- Naon, d'abord on va souhaiter la bonne année au calamar géant.

- Oh oui, bonne idée Georges".

Ron resserra sa poigne sur les bras de ses frères dans l'espoir de les ramener au dortoir. Seulement, Georges et Fred, eux, ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, tous deux agrippèrent leur cadet et se mirent à courrir comme des derattés vers le lac. Même bourrés les jumeaux avaient une sacrée force. Georges lâcha Ron et sauta dans le lac en lui tournant le dos. Ron ferma les yeux, grimaçant à l'idée du plat qu'allait faire son frère. Georges tomba sur l'eau à peine gelée qui craqua sous son poid. Fred s'approcha en titubant du rebord pour voir son frère qui faisait la planche et à défaut l'ange. Celui qu'habituellement on faisait dans la neige.

"Georges ?" L'appella Fred.

İl se pencha au dessus du lac et regarda son double, qui souriait béatement en fixant la voûte céleste. İl le pointa du doigt et commença à se bidonner. Ron se mit à paniquer et se relata dans sa tête tous les faits faisant indéniablement de ces deux énergumènes ses frères.

Fred voulut s'appuyer sur une branche du saule qui bordait le lac, mais comme il voyait double, il la loupa et trébucha. İl se ratrappa de justesse en posant son pied sur un caillou ballant qui foutu le camp. Fred perdit alors le peu d'équilibre qui lui restait et tomba sur le sol caillouteux, la tête dans l'eau. Et sur son visage naquit le même sourire de benêt que sur celui de son frère. Ron secoua la tête. Pourquoi avait-il du promettre à ses parents de surveiller ses frères ? Après tout, ils étaient grands ! Ils avaient la majorité…Enfin, seulement physiquement…

"Et je fais quoi maintenant ?" Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

"Bah, je vais te dire que l'idée de les laisser là, à geler me tente pas mal…"Lui susura une voix à son oreille.

Ron se retourna brusquement, perdit à son tour l'équilibre, alors que contrairement à ses frères, il était à jeun. İl ferma les yeux et attendit la colision qu'allait faire son corps avec la paroi glacée du lac. La bise souffla sur sa nuque, mais la chute ne vint pas. İl ouvrit craintivement un œil et se vit, flottant dans les airs. Sauver de la douche froide par un pan de sa robe qui tenait miraculeusement dans les airs.

"Harry ? C'est toi ?".

İl ne connaissait que lui qui possedait une cape d'invisibilité, seulement, le brun était parti chez Remus pour les vacances.

"Harry, c'est pas drôle! Allez, montre-toi ! "

Pour toute réponse, il sentit une main attrapper la sienne et le relever complétement.

"Aide-moi, je vais pas les laisser là à se geler le cervelet.

- C'est bien la seule chose qu'ils ont !" Répondit l'interlocuteur avec humour.

- Hn, je te le fais pas dire".

Ron essaya de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de Harry, même s'il était persuadé du contraire. Si c'était Harry, pourquoi n'avait-il pas retiré sa cape ? Puis cette voix ne lui correspondait pas.

İl sortit Fred de l'eau, celui-ci commençait à être engourdis par le froid qui l'envahissait petit à petit. Ron regarda Georges, qui peu à peu s'élevait au dessus de l'eau, comme s'il volait, alors qu'en fait, il était simplement soulevé par Harry… Etait-ce Harry ?

Qui qu'il soit, il l'aida à emmener les jumeaux jusqu'à leur chambre. Lee se releva et débarassa Ron de sa corvée. İl poussa Georges et Fred dans la salle de bain, et remercia Ron.

"Ils sont vraiment intenables ! Chaque année, ils veulent souhaiter la bonne année au calamar.

- Faut être complétement con.

- Faut être Weasley !

- Eyh !

- Je plaisantais ! Bon, allez, va te coucher, je m'occupe d'eux.

- Bonne nuit".

De retour dans la salle commune, Ron se retourna vers le courant d'air invisible qui le suivait et commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

"Bon Harry, tu l'enlèves ta cape maintenant ?".

Ron se demanda un court instant s'il ne parlait pas dans le vide. Comme le blanc persistait, il décida de monter dans sa chambre. Hermione était monté plus tôt dans la soirée. İl n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui demander de passer la nuit dans sa chambre.

Tous ses colocataires partis chez eux ou chez des amis, il ne voulait pas passer la nuit tout seul et n'avait vu que la brune à inviter. Seulement, elle s'était éclipsée avant qu'il ne le lui demande.

İl entra dans sa chambre, retira sa cape, se défit de son pantalon et de sa chemise, et s'ébourriffa les cheveux. İl regarda l'heure. A peine 1 heure et demie. İl décida de d'abord prendre un bain. Le vent du bord du lac, l'avait considérablement refroidit.

İl opta finalement pour une douche, se sentant tout à fait capable de s'endormir dans le bain. İl ne ferma pas la porte de la salle de bain, se sachant seul dans son dortoir. L'un des seuls courageux griffondor à être resté ici. Le seul griffondor de son année. Les filles, elles, étaient quasiment toutes restées. Allez savoir pourquoi !

İl paressa longuement sous le jet d'eau chaude et se mit presque à ronronner tellement cela lui faisait du bien. Mais tandis que la chaleur montait dans la salle de bain, la buée recouvrait le miroir et les parois vitrées de la douche rendant la visibiltité quasiment nulle.

Lorsque la porte se referma brusquement, dans un son mat, Ron décalla sa tête. İl glissa la tête hors de la douche et regarda la salle de bain. Ne voyant rien, il pensa que la fatigue lui jouait des tours. İl se rinça rapidement, pour le peu qu'il s'était savonné et s'enroula dans sa serviette. İl se brossa énergiquement les dents et regarda le miroir. Peu à peu la buée disparue et laissa apparaître un message :

"Es-tu sûr d'être seul ce soir ? … "

Ron avala difficilement sa salive. İl fit sa moue qui lui allait si bien.

"On t'a jamais appris dans ton bled moldu que les blagues les plus courtes étaient les meilleures ?" Demanda Ron.

Sans avoir entendu aucune réponse, il enfila rapidement son boxer qui lui servait de pyjama et retourna dans sa chambre. İl se posa sur son lit et attendit. Le parquet craqua.

"Harry ! C'est vraiment pas drôle ! Tu deviens lourd !".

Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Ron vit les traces de pas mouillées apparaître au sol. Celles-ci s'arretèrent puis revinrent vers Ron.

"Harry ! Tu deviens flippant. Dis quelque chose au moins !".

"BOUH !" Fit la voix juste à son oreille.

Ron tomba à la renverse sur son lit. İl regarda vite fait à droite et à gauche, tira bruquement le rideau et lança un sort d'isolement.

"Merci Hermione de m'avoir persecuté jusqu'à ce que je maîtrise parfaitement ce genre de sortilège" Déclara-t-il à voix haute.

İl passa ses jambes sous sa couette et entreprit de s'allonger, seulement, ses pieds bloquèrent à mi-chemin. Ron sortit doucement la tête de sous son drap et l'air effrayé, il fixa ce qui bloquait. Rien évidemment. İl dégluttit et avança doucement sa main tremblante dans le vide.

Une main attrapa son poignet. İl se retint de crier. Après tout, qui l'entendrait ? Il sentit le poids se déplacer sur le lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur ses cuisses.

Ses deux bras le long de son corps, maintenus par deux poignes fermes mais pas violentes. S'il voulait se dégager, il le pouvait, mais pour une fois, il préféra affronter le danger plutôt que de le fuir. İl attendit.

"Je ne pensais pas que la mort était si longue à venir" Pensa-t-il.

İl glappit de surprise quand il sentit un souffle sur son cou et descendre légèrement sur son torse. Bon dieu, qui que ce soit, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Ron respira à fond. Ne pas crier.

"Après tout, il s'agit d'un garçon, sur, puisque je l'ai entendu" Pensa-t-il.

Pas depuis que tu es sortit de la douche Déclara sa conscience comme pour le contredire.

"Mais l'écriture, elle, était en patte de mouche, donc, c'est forcément un garçon" Se défendit-il.

Hermione aussi écrit en patte de mouche .

"Mais arrête de me contredire !" S'enguela mentalement Ron. "Même pour rire, Hermione ne rentrerait pas dans ma chambre pour me faire une blague aussi nulle".

İl sentit deux lèvres se déposer sur les siennes.

"Et Hermione ne ferait jamais, oh non, jamais, ça ! " Pensa-t-il, ce à quoi sa conscience ne trouva rien à répondre.

Ron d'abord surpris se laissa peu à peu aller. Les mains quittèrent ses bras et vinrent lui caresser le torse, puis se serrer contre lui. L'étreinte n'était pas génante. Pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Et par cette étreinte qui les allongea tous les deux, il put être sur. C'était bien un garçon. Mais qui ? Une bonne dizaine était restée pour les fêtes de noël.

İl remonta doucement ses mains sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ce garçon ne portait qu'un boxer et rien de plus. Ron remarqua qu'il avait la peau douce. İl remonta doucement. Les lèvres continuaient de l'embrasser et lui, répondait avidement. İl vit qu'en poussant la cape, il pouvait voir la peau sombre de son vis à vis. Une jolie peau sombre qu'il ne devait qu'au manque de luminosité.

Le genoux de l'inconnu se fraya un chemin entre les jambes de Ron et remonta jusqu'à son entrejambe. İnsistant lourdement pour que le rouquin se détende. Mais difficile de se détendre lorsqu'on ne sait pas à qui l'on a affaire.

Une vague idée lui traversa l'esprit. İl monta sa main jusqu'au visage de l'inconnu et lui caressa la joue. Ses doigts glissérent sur tout le visage de l'inconnu, s'entremêlèrent dans ses cheveux qui degageaient une odeur de pêche. İl posa ses doigts sur le capuchon de la cape et hésita un instant. Assez de temps pour que son vis-à-vis lui attrappe la main, rapproche son visage du sien et lui souffle au niveau de son oreille :

"Tu es sûr ?".

Ron resta silencieux. Puis, doucement, il descendit sa main et secoua la tête. Les lèvres de l'inconnu revinrent sur les siennes.

Peut être vallait-il mieux qu'il ne sache pas à qui il avait affaire. Cela pouvait être quelqu'un de dangereux, comme certains élèves de l'école. Il pouvait être timide, comme le trois-quart des jeunes dans la même situation que lui. İl ne savait pas qui il était, mais si quelque chose le poussait à se cacher, alors il l'acceptait. Même s'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Après tout, peut être se plantait-il. İl ne savait pas, alors il n'allait pas risquer de tout mettre en l'air. Il attendrait.

La pression du genoux était revenue et se faisait insistante. Les doigts, quant à eux, commencaient à glisser sous l'élastique du boxer de Ron, qui se sentit très géné. İl attrapa le poignet qu'il ne voyait pas, mais qu'il sentait et le ramena au niveau de son torse. İl sentit le souffle de l'inconnu plus fort sur sa nuque et un léger rire.

"D'accord" Concéda ce dernier en reprenant ses caresses.

Ron chercha les lèvres dans le vide, et les trouva. İl passa ses bras sous la cape d'invisibilité et se colla au garçon dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom et à qui il faisait honteusement confiance.

Le griffondor se serra encore plus fortement contre lui et rigola doucement.

"Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?"

Ron remarqua alors que même lorsqu'il parlait, sa voix ne le trahissait pas. Et de toutes façons, elle aurait pu appartenir à Harry, comme à Rogue, il aurait été incapable de le savoir tellement la fatigue lui embrumait le cerveau.

Il répondit tout de même à la question :

"Qui que l'on soit, on peut toujours être un gros nounours

- Tu te trompes, je suis bien loin du gros ours en peluche.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que je me connais certainement mieux que toi. Je ne suis qu'une saleté. Je le sais, parce que je me vois tous les jours.

- C'est sur que pour le coup, je peux rien dire, je ne te vois pas."

Ron sentit les bras qui l'ensseraient le quitter, puis frôler ses propres bras et soulever légérement la cape. Le rouquin ferma rapidement les yeux et tourna la tête. L'inconnu suspendit son geste, embrassa Ron et remit sa cape en place.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir qui je suis ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Tu le sais déjà ?

- Non, mais c'est plus amusant.

- Tu as peur d'une mauvaise surprise ?

- Non, j'ai peur que tu te moques de moi, et que pour toi ce ne soit qu'un jeu".

Pour toutes réponses, il se fit embrasser.

"Tu vas chercher à savoir qui je suis ?

- Bien sur.

- Et qu'est ce que tu feras quand tu le sauras ?

- Rien. J'attendrais que tu viennes me voir.

- Et si je ne viens pas ?

- Alors le doute restera entier, je n'aurais de haine contre personne, et tu seras tranquille.

- Alors je te laisserai chercher sans t'aider".

Ron soupira et ferma les yeux. Sa couette humaine se posa à son côté, la tête sur son torse, une main dans la sienne et ferma à son tour les yeux.

La chaleur humaine qui réchauffait le rouquin disparut à l'aube. Peu de temps avant le lever de Ron.

Lorsque ce dernier ce réveilla, il tâta son lit à plusieurs endroits pour voir si l'inconnu était toujours là. Apparamment, non. İl se leva et partit dans la salle de bain avec ses affaires. İl fit un rapide brin de toilette et fixa le mirroir. İl était net. Pas une trace. Ou les elfes de maisons étaient déjà passés, ou alors il avait complétement halluciné.

Ron soupira, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune face au feu pour attendre Hermione. İl fixait le feu depuis à peine quelques secondes quand un flash l'aveugla.

"Colin ! Beugla-t-il.

- Bonne année, Ron !" Répondit celui-ci, puis il s'excusa : "Désolé Ron…Mais c'est la première fois que je te vois avec un visage si épanoui… Je ne pouvais pas louper ça.

- Ouais, bonne année. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas être chez toi avec ton frère ?

- Si, mais je suis rentré plus tôt. Je viens d'arriver. Tu sais Ron, mon frère, lui, arrivera à la fin des vacances, comme tous les autres.

- Ah.

- Je suis prête, on y va ?" Demanda Hermione en descendant les dernières marches.

- Ouais. Colin, je pourrais voir la photo quand tu l'auras développée ?

- Bien sûr, je te la passerais d'ici une demi-heure Ron.

- Merci."

Ron emboîta le pas de la brune et se rendit dans la grande salle.

"Y en a qui sont arrivé ce matin, très tôt" Déclara Hermione.

- Qui d'autre ? Je n'ai vu que Colin.

- Lavande et Parvatil. Elles étaient dans leurs lits.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Peut être pour profiter de Poudlard pendant les vacances.

- Mouais. Ca m'arrange pas tout ça.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien, je parle tout seul.

- T'es bizarre ce matin.

- Je sais.

- Au fait tu étais où hier soir ?

- J'ai accompagné les jumeaux dire 'bonne année' au calamar géant.

- Et après ? Tu es remonté ?

- Oui, je suis allé dormir, j'étais fatigué.

- Ok. Tant que j'y pense, tu viens faire du patin à glace ? Dumbledore a complétement gelé le lac.

- Ouais, tu sais où sont les patins ?

- On se retrouve dans le hall dans 1 heure, le temps que je prenne une douche et que je m'habille chaudement. Ok ?

- Ok.

- Et tu ferais bien de faire pareil.

- Oui maman".

Ron remonta dans son dortoire et fit son lit -chose rare- à la recherche d'un quelconque indice pouvant l'aider à découvrir le prénom et/ou la maison du mystérieux inconnu. Mais rien. İl regarda l'heure et fit la grimace. İl enfila le pull qu'il venait de recevoir pour noël et descendit jusqu'au hall. Là, il croisa Colin, qui avait un sourire…Bizarre. Et ce dernier lui tendit une enveloppe.

Ron la saisit et constata qu'il s'agissait de la photo. Ron remercia Colin et la sortit de l'enveloppe. İl la regarda et tira la gueule.

"Et il trouve que je suis épanoui ? J'ai surtout l'air con" Pensa Ron.

İl avait des cernes sous les yeux et un sourire débile, en gros, une sale gueule et même…

Ron colla son nez à la photo pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. İl courrut aux toilettes les plus proche et monta à moitié sur un lavabo pour bien se voir dans la glace.

Non de dieu ! Il avait un cheveux blanc.

"Je suis déjà si vieux ? Avec mes 18 ans non-atteint ?" S'interrogea-t-il, ce qui fit hurler de rire Peeves qui passait par là.

Ron lui demanda de foutre le camp, ce que fit l'esprit malin avec beaucoup de plaisir en se mettant à déclamer que Ron avait un cheveu blanc.

Ce dernier re-fixa la glace et retira le cheveu qui vint tout seul. Ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Son visiteur était blond, ce qui ne courrait pas les couloirs à Poudlard. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Colin était actuellement le seul blond dans les couloirs de Poudlard…

La voix, la taille, tout pouvait correspondre, puisqu'il n'avait rien vu. Bon dieu ! Ron se baffa mentalement d'avoir refusé qu'il baisse son capuchon.

Hermione le tira de ses pensées en lui balançant les patins sous le nez. Le rouquin les saisit et accompagna la brune jusqu'au bord du lac.

İls enfilèrent leurs patins et arrivèrent à se mettre sur la glace sans tomber. İls firent deux tours du lac pour se réchauffer et regardèrent les quelques courageux qui étaient présent depuis un peu plus longtemps. Des serdaigles qui faisaient quelques acrobaties avec leur balais et leurs baguettes. Plus loin Colin prenait quelques photos et regarda Ron, lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un large mouvement du bras.

Ron chercha, desespéré un autre blond dans les alentours, mais personne. Personne à part ce maudit Colin Crivey.

Ron suivit Hermione qui avait un peu de mal. İl l'attrapa par le bras et se laissa tirer sur quelques mètres.

"Tu veux pas que je te tire non plus ?" Demanda la brune.

Ron sortit de sa contemplation des nuages pour voir son amie, bien loin devant, et lui, avançant, le bras en avant, dans le vide. Dans le vide, pour tous ceux qui ne savait pas que l'inconnu était de retour. Puis d'ailleurs, personne ne savait qu'il y avait un inconnu.

Ron lachâ d'abord le bras invisible, pour paraître moins con et tourna la tête vers le bord du lac. İl manqua de tomber par terre. Colin n'était plus là ! İl se baffa mentalement une fois de plus et chercha l'homme invisible. Mais, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Vers 11 heures, les serdaigle commençèrent à déserter. Bientôt suivis par tous les autres élèves et quelques professeurs. Ne restaient plus que Ron et Hermione.

"Ron, je vais y aller, j'ai les pieds gelés. Tu restes là ?

- …" Ron ne répondit pas, trop interessé par la main qui venait de l'agripper et celle qui se posait actuellement sur son postérieur.

- Ron !" Répéta Hermione plus fort.

- Euh non ! Je reste.

- C'est ce que je te demandais.

- Ah, euh, oui, c'est vrai. Vas-y, on se rejoint dans la grande salle.

- T'es sûr ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Si, si, c'est bon. A plus."

Hermione partit vers le collège. Ron se retourna pour embrasser son visiteur de la nuit. İl hésita d'abord puis ne pensa plus à Colin. Tant pis si c'était lui. İl jeta un œil derrière lui, pour être sur d'être seul et pour pouvoir enlacer son vis-à-vis sans avoir l'air con.

İl en profita pour se rendre compte que, fort heureusement, le garçon était bien trop grand pour être Colin. İl soupira de contentement.

Ron resta sur la glace jusqu'à 13 heures. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione vienne le chercher pour aller manger.

"Y a encore des élèves qui viennent d'arriver.

- C'est bizarre.

- Non, en fait, c'était prévu, qu'après le nouvel an, tous les élèves pourraient rentrer ici à raison de 2 trains par jours, aujourd'hui, après-demain et samedi.

- C'est con.

- Nan, c'est plus sympa.

- Et c'est pour ça que beaucoup plus d'élèves sont partis.

- Je trouve qu'il y en a eu moins que les autres années.

- En tout cas, ça n'a pas empêché Malefoy de revenir plus tôt".

Ron se retourna pour suivre le regard de son amie. Le blond était là, avec son éternel sourire dédaigneux et pour une fois, sans ses acolytes.

Ron se rendit compte, qu'une fois de plus il avait pensé trop vite1.

La brune sortit d'un pas pressé de la grande salle. Ron, lui, traîna des pieds, fatigués de ses 4 bonnes heures passées sur le lac. Lorsqu'il passa au niveau des trois serpentards, il put se rendre compte que les deux molosses savaient parler.

"Drago ! On t'a attendu sur le quai de la gare !

- Mais je vous avais dit que je restais ici pour les vacances".

Ron sourit à cette phrase. Un beau baratineur. İl ne put s'empêcher de dire un "menteur" à voix haute. Mais trop haut pour que cela passe inaperçu à l'oreille de l'ancienne fouine.

"Pardon ?" Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le rouquin qui eu du mal à avaler sa salive.

İl la commencait bien la nouvelle année.

"Je suis là depuis le début des vacances. Mais, contrairement à certains, je sais être discret et me montrer invisible" Déclara-t-il alors avec un regard froid.

Ron n'en demanda pas plus et sortit de la salle sous les rires gras de Goyle et Crabb.

İl rejoignit Hermione dans la salle commune et s'installa dans un fauteuil face au feu. Qu'il était bon de rien faire ! İl regarda Hermione qui faisait son devoir d'Arithmancie. İl se renfonca dans son fauteuil. Qu'il était bon de ne rien faire alors que d'autres avaient des devoirs.

Le portrait de la grosse dame se déplaça. Ron et Hermione jetèrent un coup d'œil vers l'entrée. Personne n'arrivait, il n'y avait que les injures de la grosse dame qui franchissaient le trou béant.

"Si c'est pas honteux ! Quel manque de respect! Franchement, as-t-on idée…!".

Hermione haussa un sourcil et repris son travail en donnant comme explication.

"Ce doit encore être un griffondor 'joueur' qui l'a fait se déplacer avant derepartir en rigolant...Ils le font souvent...".

Ron ne dit rien. La seule fois qu'il avait entendu ces propos chez la grosse dame, c'est quand ils avaient oublié, Harry et lui, de sortir de la cape d'invisibilité avant de donner le mot de passe.

Il se leva donc simplement et monta dans sa chambre pour attendre ce qui ne tarda pas à venir.

Le poids invisible s'assit sur son lit. İl attendit que Ron sorte de sa rêverie qui n'en était pas une. En effet, le cerveau du rouquin était en ébullition.

En ayant marre d'attendre, l'inconnu se posa derrière le rouquin et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour se coller à lui. Ron se décolla et lui fit face. İl lui attrapa les mains pour être sur qu'il soit bien en face de lui et le 'regarda'.

"J'ai cherché, et... Tu es blond, c'est incontestable. J'ai d'abord eu peur, parce que j'ai pensé à Colin. Je ne voyais que lui de blond qui puisse connaître le mot de passe de la tour. Puis, je me suis rappelé que tu m'as aidé à ramener Georges et Fred. Donc après, les solutions étaient plus nombreuses. Tu es apparu quand Colin a disparu, là, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Je n'ai pas peur des mauvaises surprises. Parce que si c'était le cas, je ne dirais pas ce que je vais dire maintenant. Je sais qui tu es. Je le sais parce que, malgré le fait que tu aies dit que tu ne m'aiderai pas, tu t'es trahi, oh oui !Tu es là depuis le début ! Mais tu sais être invisible. N'est-ce pas ?

- Si tu es si sûr, enlève ma cape et reste normal, sans sursaut. Mais d'abord, dis-moi quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu as bon, qu'est ce que tu feras ? Si tu sais qui je suis et que tu as tout juste ? Tu dois bien le savoir, non ?

- Non. Je prendrais comme ça viendra. Je n'ai pas peur de ce genre de nouveauté.

- Alors vas-y. Fais-toi plaisir.

- Je vais le faire… Drago Malefoy".

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ron abaissa la capuche. Même en ayant donné le prénom et le nom, le griffondor ne put retenir un sursaut devant ce visage qui se tenait devant lui. Le serpentard sourit, attrappa Ron par la taille pour l'approcher de lui et l'embrasser.

"Tu as pensé que j'aurais pu être Crivey ? Ou même Potter ? Qu'auraient-ils dit si tu avais dit mon prénom devant eux ?

- Ca ne pouvait pas être eux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Colin ne peut pas s'empêcher de dire mon prénom dans chacune de ses phrases, et Harry, quant à lui, m'a écrit tout à l'heure du fin fond de l'Irelande.

- En effet. Mais j'aurais pu être n'importe...".

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, les sons étouffés par les lèvres de Ron.

"T'es obligé de casser l'ambiance ?".

Drago dévoila toutes ses dents.

"Bonne année".

**OWARI**

**Note :**

1 : Oui, il peut

**Note 2 :** J'ai réellement songé à mettre Harry Potter sous cette cape. Sérieusement. Mais le pauvre Ron… Puis, il va si bien avec Drago

Une review ? La corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

A plus

Dstine


End file.
